La Rose Noire
by Elnath
Summary: [One-shot sombre] Ce qui reste de la relation Severus-Hermione au lendemain de la guerre, vu par les yeux d'une tierce personne.


**La Rose Noire**

Voici un one-shot assez étrange, émergé de ma petite cervelle tout à fait par hasard (oui , j'étais sensée écrire autre chose, comme d'hab').

**Avertissement : **one-shot sombre… Et qui concerne plutôt indirectement le couple Severus/Hermione, enfin, vous verrez bien si vous lisez. ;)

**Disclaimer** Oui oui, le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent bien entendu à notre J.K Rowling internationale…

Voilà, maintenant bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la petite case en bas à gauche, c'est constructif de savoir si vous aimez ou non, ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.

Bisounours !

**_Je dédie ce one-shot à ma pote Dreaming Jewel (ma Cassy d'amûr !!! mdrrr) et à ma pote Ju aussi, puisque c'est à cause d'elles que j'écris._**

oOo

_Souffrance_... Chaque trait de son visage est marqué par une souffrance intense, chaque expression de son visage reflète une souffrance ineffaçable. Elle reste là, amaigrie, fatiguée, sans bouger. Je me demande encore comment elle trouve la force de pleurer. Un mois déjà a passé, un mois qu'elle ne s'alimente plus, un mois qu'elle ne vit plus, d'après ce que j'en vois…

La guerre est terminée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu, à jamais. Véritablement mort, corps et âme retournés à la poussière. Ils doivent tous être heureux maintenant… ils ont gagné, on a perdu. Ils sont venus à bout de notre vénéré Maître, et cette fois il n'y a plus d'espoir. Harry Potter l'a vaincu… Dire que l'on avait tous sous-estimé le pouvoir de ce pauvre bébé… Ce cher _bébé Potter_ a été aussi puissant que notre Seigneur finalement. Il en est venu définitivement à bout cette fois. Oui, cela me coûte de l'avouer maintenant ; mais plus rien n'a d'importance à présent, car tout est perdu. Dire que j'ai livré ma jeunesse, de longues années, plus de vingt ans, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dire que j'ai croupi de longues années à Azkaban… pour lui, et pour qu'il soit vaincu aujourd'hui ! Dire que je l'ai aimé, vénéré, pour que tout cela se termine ainsi, pour que notre _noble cause _soit anéantie avec sa mort.

Mais, rassurez-vous, vous autres, sa mort ne suffit pas à faire revivre tous les morts, tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie dans une guerre qui ne comportait plus rien d'humain à la fin, je l'avoue. Des deux côtés le seul but était de tuer, tuer et encore tuer l'ennemi pour l'éradiquer. Juste du sang, des corps, du sang, des vies ruinées à jamais, des existences sans but, comme la mienne, comme celle de cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe que j'observe. La communauté sorcière tente de se reconstruire, petit à petit. Mais ce sera dur, de nombreuses années seront nécessaires, et de nombreuses personnes ne recouvreront plus jamais leur bonheur. Non, je ne commence pas à prendre leur parti, non, qu'ils souffrent, je ne désire plus qu'une chose à présent, qu'ils souffrent tous !

Comment survivre à la perte de nombreux êtres chers ? Comment survivre à la mort de l'homme pour lequel on aurait offert son sang, sa vie, son âme pour ne pas qu'il meurt ? Je survis difficilement à la mort de mon Maître, je survis grâce à la rage que m'a causée notre défaite, et à la haine que je leur porte à tous… Elle, par contre, subit avec douleur la perte de son aimé. Souffre, je veux que tu souffres !

Elle reste là, et elle restera là encore jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher, jusqu'à ce que le cimetière ferme pour la nuit en fait. Chaque jour depuis un mois, elle vient là à l'aurore, elle repart au crépuscule. Enfin, depuis que je la suis, c'est-à-dire deux semaines, mais je suppose qu'elle exécute les mêmes rites depuis un mois. Chaque jour, elle inonde sa tombe de larmes, chaque jour elle pleure jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Elle ne sent plus ses yeux à force de pleurer, et d'ailleurs, elle n'y accorde aucune importance. J'ai l'impression de rentrer en elle maintenant. Que m'arrive-t-il depuis que toute cette guerre est finie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la tue pas ? Je la suis depuis deux semaines, et je ne la tue pas encore… Qu'est-ce que j'attends au juste ? Voir un sourire sur son visage, pour la tuer ensuite ? Personne n'a le droit d'être heureux, je veux qu'ils croupissent tous dans leur malheur, puisqu'ils ont anéanti mon Maître.

Quiconque la verrait aurait pitié d'elle, tenterait de faire n'importe quoi pour la sauver, cette pauvre jeune fille agenouillée aux pieds d'une pierre tombale. Quiconque, bien entendu, sauf moi. J'appartiens à l'autre camp, et s'il y a une chose que je souhaite c'est que tous les partisans de Dumbledore meurent les uns après les autres, et souffrent, souffrent encore et encore.

Un nombre incalculable de fois par jour, elle caresse et caresse encore les lettres gravées dans la pierre tombale, mentionnant le nom de son aimé :_ Severus Snape._ Pathétique… Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'aimer, il aurait pu être son père ! Pourquoi avait-il tourné les yeux vers elle ? _Hermione Granger_, une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu l'aimer _elle_ ? Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle ; intelligente, certes, d'après ce que j'en entends… et alors ? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est tout à la fin ! Elle ne vaut rien ! Vous entendez cela le monde ? Elle ne vaut riiiien !

Non, non cela n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que j'ai eu autrefois de très intimes relations avec lui. Non, du tout ! J'avoue que je me suis faite littéralement avoir : il est devenu mon amant alors qu'il était déjà espion au service de Dumbledore. C'est grâce à moi qu'il a recueilli un grand nombre d'informations pour son camp… le traître ! Il a payé maintenant… une des choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu le temps de faire avant de se faire tuer par Potter.

J'ai pitié d'elle présentement… Que dis-je ? Moi, Bellatrix Black, épouse Lestrange, Mangemort la plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'éprouve de la pitié pour ce… tas d'os et de cheveux affalé sur une tombe ? Voilà que la fin de la guerre me fait perdre mes repères… je dois la tuer… et je ne le fais pas… toute cette situation me rend folle… pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais plus ce que je dis ? Enfin, ce que je pense plus exactement, puisque je n'ai personne à qui parler… tout comme cette Sang-de-Bourbe est seule et abandonnée à présent… Pourquoi est-ce que je compare toute ma situation à la sienne ? Je suis en train de devenir folle, je n'en peux plus…

Elle est toujours là. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Pleure ma grande, pleure, ça ne le fera pas revenir, ton amour. Pleure, ça t'enfonce dans ta douleur, pleure, pleure encore ! Entends cela : jamais plus tu ne le reverras, jamais plus tu ne lui diras que tu l'aimes, jamais plus tu ne le sentiras contre ta peau, jamais plus tu ne goûteras à sa chair, jamais plus tu ne te retrouveras dans ses bras, jamais plus tu n'enfouiras la main dans ses cheveux gras, jamais plus tu ne le sentiras en toi ! Entends-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, entends moi _très chère_, c'est fini ! Fini : il n'y a rien après la mort ! Rien, strictement rien ! Le vide, l'oublie, le néant…

Non, jamais tu ne seras devenue Hermione Snape… jamais tu ne le seras. _Hermione Snape…_ pathétique ! Avoue que tu en as rêvé de ce nom, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Oh, et si tu savais tout ce qu'il avais commis dans nos rangs ! j'en ris… Je suis certaine que tu ne connais rien de cette partie de son existence, que tu ne connais rien de la place qu'il a occupée dans nos rangs… oui, lui aussi tuait, violait, servait le Maître avec une grande dévotion… avant qu'il ne nous trahisse. Certes, il nous a trahi, mais avant de nous trahir, il n'a pas manqué de prendre son pied parmi nous !

La jeune fille se calme à présent… pour mieux se remettre à pleurer dans quelques minutes… et elle caresse encore sa tombe… pleure je te dis, mure-toi dans ta douleur ! Personne ne viendra te relever et tu le sais ! Tu es seule maintenant, comme je le suis à l'autre bord ! Tous sont morts… enfin, tous ceux qui t'importaient ! Oui, Dumbledore est tombé sous le sortilège de la Mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la plupart des membres de votre Ordre du Phénix ont livré leur vie en combattant contre notre camp, contre mon camp ; ton ami le rouquin est mort de ma main, tout le plaisir est pour moi d'ailleurs ! Quant à ton cher Potter, oui, il a vaincu _le plus grand sorcier que la terre n'ait jamais porté_, mais il a été transporté à Ste Mangouste à la fin de la bataille, étant tombé dans une crise de déprime immense. Trop faible pour tuer, j'en ris ! Oui, je ris de vos malheurs comme d'autres oseraient rire des miens, oseraient scander que je ne vaux plus rien, que ma vie n'a plus d'existence depuis la mort de mon Maître… et ils auraient tort de clamer cela : oui, il me reste un but : vous faire souffrir, tous, tous, sans exception… être la cause de votre douleur, pour me venger, pour montrer que j'existe encore, que je suis encore vivante, moi ! Oh, si, j'oubliais : il reste deux survivants parmi tes amis : la dernière des Weasley, Ginny ou quelque chose comme ça, et ce cher fils Londubat… j'en ris, il a juré ma Mort ! Je l'attends ! Viens donc me chercher Londubat, viens donc me tuer ! Ma vie ne se résume plus qu'à l'attente de la mort, après tout ! Tout comme celle de cette pauvre fille ! _Pauvre ange…_

Que fait-elle à présent ? Je vais m'approcher, histoire de voir si elle me remarquera. Rien… je ne suis qu'à trois pas d'elle maintenant, et elle ne me remarque toujours pas… emmurée dans sa douleur, je pourrais la toucher qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait pas… que c'est beau… que c'est beau Severus, que ta mort occupe tout son esprit ! Tu l'occupes tellement qu'elle ne me remarque pas ! Mais… je ne rêve pas… elle parle ! Non, plus exactement, elle murmure… que dit-elle, je veux savoir ! "_Severus… si tu savais… je t'aime à jamais… Parle-moi Severus, je sais que tu m'entends… tu ne peux pas ne pas m'entendre… Severus… Severuuuus…"_ Cette fois, c'est un hurlement strident qui s'est échappé de sa gorge… un hurlement à glacer le sang de n'importe qui… elle m'a fait sursauter… Le gardien du cimetière a été alerté par son hurlement. Il l'observe. Plus exactement, il nous observe… Il pense que je suis une amie venue l'aider ? Il ne m'a pas reconnue, tant mieux. Mais non, je ne l'aiderai pas ! Je veux qu'elle souffre, qu'elle crève !

Ça y est… elle est repartie dans une autre crise interminable… elle pleure… sur une rose… Oui, ces roses rouges qu'elle achète chaque matin pour déposer sur sa tombe… elle ne s'alimente plus, mais elle trouve toujours la force d'acheter ces roses et de les apporter ici… Et chaque matin, elle retrouve les fleurs de la veille marquées de noir … oui, les roses sont noires… noires comme le sont les ténèbres de l'enfer, noires comme l'est la mort… noir… tout est noir… son avenir, comme le mien

Elle pleure… sur une de ces roses… une rose bien rouge… qui prend progressivement une teinte noire… la teinte de la mort… tu sais ce que ça signifie ma chérie ? Que ton amour passionnel te conduit vers la mort… la mort t'entoure, oui…

Non, je ne la tuerai pas ! Non, je lui rendrais service en la tuant ! Non, je la laisserai se tuer elle-même, se laisser dépérir elle-même, souffrir emmurée dans son silence… emmurée dans sa solitude… je ne l'aiderai pas : je veux qu'elle souffre… qu'elle souffre… qu'elle souffre… Souffre Hermione Granger, souffre Hermione Snape…

**Fin…**

_J'ai conscience que c'est étrange de voir tout cela à travers les yeux de Bellatrix… m'enfin, c'était un test… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'intéresse beaucoup !_


End file.
